


Baseball

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [7]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...Bass' team has problems and Miles knows how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> More of the high school drama.
> 
> I don't usually make OCs, but it's HS and there needs to be more people than Miles and Bass at some point.

“You just had your ass handed to you by the JV team.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“The _girl’s_ JV team.”

“Your continued support means so much to me.”

“Your coach is a moron. You’re the only one playing the right position and that’s because it’s nearly impossible to not put the pitcher on the mound. None of the rest of them are where they should be. Like Kyle the short stop, he should be at first base. Most of the infield should be the outfield and Scott? He should be the last person up to bat and only when you’re already up by at least three.”

“For someone who wouldn’t be on the team, you sure know how to fix all our problems, Obi-Wan. What makes you so sure we don’t all just suck?”

“I’ve watched most of your practices and been to all of your games. I know you don’t suck…except Scott. I’m not sure why he’s on the Varsity team at all. He still flinches whenever the ball comes near him.”

“So do most of the JV girls.”

Miles laughed. “Maybe Scott should be on their team.”

“We might win a game.”

“Maybe.”

The rest of the team began filing out of the locker room. All of them smiled and waved to Bass, while most just gave Miles the head nod, which he returned. It always amused Bass who gave Miles crap about his _Godfather_ persona, telling him he half expected some of the kids, even the upperclassmen to come by and offer tribute to stay in his good favor. Bass told him that one day during their freshman year, Miles had been so involved in whatever he’d been telling Bass that he hadn’t noticed the lunch table he went to sit at already had people sitting there. As Bass told it, they moved without Miles saying anything or even looking at them. Miles didn’t remember any of this, and while he knew Bass would never lie to him, that didn’t mean the details wouldn’t be exaggerated. Why would the people move just because he was too dense to see them? It’s not like he wouldn’t have just gone and sat at an empty table.

Bass’ laughter pulled him back to the present and Kyle the short stop was looking at Bass in a way that made Miles’ teeth itch. He ran his tongue over his teeth and settled his features into a smile. They were talking about the game and Miles couldn’t help but notice how Kyle kept worming his way closer to Bass, which he wouldn’t have cared about if Bass weren’t inching away from Kyle in return. Miles stomped down his sudden urge to put his arm around Bass and place himself between Kyle the short stop and Bass. He knew Bass could take care of himself; Kyle wasn’t a threat.

“Sebastian tells me you’re the oracle, holding all the answers to our baseball woes.”

Miles glared at Kyle, not liking his tone, and bit back a smile when Kyle’s smirk faded.

“Bass exaggerates.”

“Miles is being modest, which is weird. I think he should tell coach all of his ideas.”

“He won’t listen, Sebastian. Coach is a stubborn bastard and Miles isn’t even on the team.”

“He could be, though. Miles is the one who taught me. He and Ben, we played all the time when we were younger.”

Kyle the short stop gave Miles a smile that made him think of Ed.

“I’m sure Miles just recognized your raw talent.”

Miles rolled his eyes; he was going to let the comment go because it was meatloaf night and with Ben home for the weekend there might not be any left if they were late. He turned to tell Bass they should leave and that’s when he noticed the sad, hurt look on his friend’s face. Miles pulled his keys out and gave them to Bass.

“Car’s in the back lot. I’ll grab your stuff and meet you there.”

Bass nodded and walked off without saying anything to Kyle the short stop. Miles turned his attention back to Kyle the short stop, who was watching Bass walk away.

“If you’re going to kiss his ass, it’s easier to reach it if you’re on your knees.”

His face turned an alarming shade of purple. “I suppose you’d know.”

Miles smiled darkly. “Back off. That’s your only warning.”

He walked to the car quickly, hoping Ben hadn’t eaten all the meatloaf.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so tell me if you see something.


End file.
